Why We Let Go
by Strife's Bane
Summary: My take on why Sarabi wasn't in the second movie.


_A little something I thought of because I never saw Sarabi or even heard her name mentioned once in Simba's Pride the movie did she die? Did she run away? Did she join another pride? So this is my thinking of what happened after the first movie to Sarabi._

A top of pride rock stands a lonely figure with an auburn mane, and the same for eyes. A gloriously muscular, and regal figure with a mane that blows with the wind that rush's by like wildfire.

"Mother, I love you. I love you like the sun, moon, and the stars dancing in the sky. I remember when I was just a cub you loved me, bathed me, fed me, and cared for me. You loved me as any mother should love their own offspring. When I was feeling down, and alone; I was thinking of you mom. If it wasn't for you being so strong when everyone needed you at home; I don't know if I would have come home to rescue a pride. It is you; who I owe my existence, life, and future to. It is you; who truly holds this pride together when we are feeling down. It is you; who makes us move on, and think of the future" Simba looks down at the ground with those big red eyes full of sadness, and hurt. He begins to liter the ground with moist droplets of tears.

"I need you mother. I need you like the earth needs the sun. Without you, my world would grow cold without your warmth. Without you, happiness will be hard to find. Without you, my heart creates a hole inside that cant be filled easily" Simba closes his eyes briefly for only a second then rampantly opens them and smash's the ground with his great paw. Then thrusts his head to the air and growls manically.

"But now, because of you, I must move on in this world. Now, because of you, my heart is shattered again into a million pieces. Why mother? Oh why mother did you have to leave us now right while we were on the verge of regaining the pride to full strength. Why mother do you leave me now when my wife is pregnant with my cub? Don't you know you could have been a grandmother, and could have seen a new generation be born? Don't you realize how much we miss you already? Don't you think we mourn you leaving us, and especially me, your son, your baby boy?" Simba pulls his head down again still releasing wet tears. He lays down, and curls into a ball weeping as any small child would after losing their mother.

"But now, I'll be the first to say im okay with your passing. I'm okay with your passing because I know you finally got to see dad again. Which is all you wanted as you have said before. For this, I am grateful. I am grateful that our family will be together again in time" Simba continues to weep on the spire of pride rock, but what is happening behind him is a different story. The clouds roll in from the southern border like a giant tsunami about to consume the pride lands in grey.

"Simba…" Simba hears his name being whispered, and turns from side to side quickly darting his eyes around to see if anyone was there. After hearing nothing he puts his head back on his giant paws.

"Simba" Simba turns his head around, and upwards to the oncoming clouds as he see's the clouds begin to form a figure like someone was using the clouds; like a potter forming a clay pot.

"…Father?" Simba asks the cloud gently with his lower jaw slightly ajar with awe. The figure finally takes form as a lioness, and walks on air towards where Simba is standing.

"Mom?!" Simba exclaims as he realizes who the figure is. The figure, in fact, is Sarabi. She smiles at her son as she reaches solid ground. Simba races to go forward, and nuzzle her. Miraculously, she seems solid. However, a pure white; like a ghost. She returns the gesture.

"I miss you mom…" Simba says as he is about to cry again. She pulls away from Simba, and sits on her haunches.

"Simba, why are you crying?"

"Please mom, you know why…"

"No Simba, why are you crying?" Sarabi asks again, and Simba stumbles backwards for a loss of words.

"Because of loss for you of course mom"

"Why cry for me though?"

"Because your gone mom, can't you see? Or have you came to haunt me?" Simba asked still having the tear factory going. Sarabi smiles at her son, and pulls him in close for a lion equivalent of a hug. She then releases stares him, and stares him in the eyes. His red eyes versus her white ghostly ones.

"I know you miss me Simba, but you have to learn to let me go. As you were saying earlier; we will be together again. Not now, but in time Simba. You have to realize that you have so much to live for here. You need to open your eyes, and look at what you do still have. For instance, you have Nala who I know will be a good mother, queen, and wife"

"I know mom…"

"No, I don't think you quite do. Here, close your eyes Simba. Have a little faith" Sarabi asks Simba. He gives her an awkward look, but she fights back with a gentle smiles that would invite anyone to trust her. Simba closes his eyes, and inhales deeply. Sarabi straightens up, and her eyes begin to flash as well as Simba's almost as if they were in a trance.

Coming up the spire Nala see's him and gives a smile until she see's his eye's glow white, and falls to the ground. She runs to snap him out of it.

"Simba, snap out of it come on" She yells as she push's him, but to no avail.

Simba opens his eye's to see a white color everywhere. He looks around until he see's his mother and smiles. That is until he notices another figure next to her. A bigger one with a mane, and a very muscular one that Simba recognizes as his father in a white ghostly form. He jumps up, and runs to him. Before he gets to him is bounced off of a wall with no color. In a word, a ward between the lions. He gets back up and pounds on the wall with his paw but to no avail. The male figure just laughs a very deep laugh, and walks toward Simba with Sarabi.

"Dad is that you?" Simba asks with more of a plead than a question.

"Yes Simba, it is me. However, now it's time to listen. You mourn the dead; is that correct?" Mufasa asks.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because you are not with me" Simba exclaims, and Mufasa sighs shaking his head.

"Simba, you have forgotten what I told you long ago. We are not always going to be with you physically, but we will always be here, right here, to guide you. You mourn us because you do not believe"

"No, that's not it I want…"

"Listen to your father Simba" Sarabi finally speaks up looking stern at Simba.

"We still love you Simba, and always will" Sarabi says more gently, and with a smile.

"Yes Simba, don't ever forget who we are. However, learn to let us go for now. We want you to be happy, and move on with your life. Not be stuck in the mourning stage. There is a lot more to life than you know, but you will learn that in time" Mufasa says, then looks at Sarabi.

"Do you understand Simba?" Sarabi asks Simba. He takes a long, hard, critical thinking stare at his parents then gives in with a huge sigh.

"Yes, I understand" Simba says with a low head. Both Sarabi, and Mufasa begin to chuckle as Simba raises his head with an awkward look.

"Good" Mufasa says as he breathes deeply, and roars like no other lion has ever roared before. It seems like his roar is infinite, like a shout in the grand canyon of time. Simba begins to grip the ground for some how his fathers roar is so powerful he begins to get blown backwards.

"Don't resist Simba… believe!" Sarabi yells. Simba's eyes widen as he lets go getting tossed into a whirlwind, and loses focus of his parents.

"We love you my son , but let go" Sarabi yells and nuzzles Mufasa as they send their son back. The last thing Simba hears is "Oh, congratulations on your excepting cub my son" He then blacks out.

"Come on Simba, don't leave me… not now" Nala pleads pulling, and pushing on Simba to wake him from his trance. Simba regains his eye color, and gasps for air as he is pulled back into reality. He stumbles abit, but is caught by Nala. She gives him a lion like hug that push's him onto his back, and she nuzzles him fiercely.

" I thought I'd lost you" Say's Nala while burying her head into his mane, and he nuzzles her back.

"I wont ever let you go" Simba promises. He looks to the sky, and all the clouds he saw were nowhere to be seen. He gives a smile for the first time in a long while.

_Never give up, be who you want to be, but always remember who you are. Do this, and you'll beat regret._


End file.
